Wanted
by LegosetLover555
Summary: Orcs are attacking Mirkwood in an attempt to bring down the kingdom. Legolas is injured protecting his lands. Who will win this raid?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Im excited! This is my first fic and i really hope you guys enjoy it. Please review ill accept anything i just want feedback :)**

**Chapter 1**

Bored. Legolas was so bored. He sat there at the head of the table next to his father listening to a man drab on about trade negotiations or something. He looked out the window and saw the most beautiful day, sunny and hot but he felt a cool breeze, he could practically hear the trees calling his name! Maybe he would bring the guards out for a training session today, it was quiet, they could work on some new strategies, or maybe he could go out on a canoe trip. or…

"Legolas?" Said Thranduil

"Oh excuse me. Yes?" Legolas stammered

"Mr. Nook here would like to know your opinion on the negotiations" said Thranduil through clenched teeth

"Uhh... I...Agree" Legolas quietly said

"Too?" Asked Thranduil

"I agree we should keep our previous years negotiations?" guessed Legolas weakly

The whole council stared at Legolas with wide eyes and puzzled faces.

"Well... I think that's a good time to call a lunch break. We shall meet again after noon." Thranduil stated hastily

Everyone walked out of the room murmuring to one another poking a curious eye at the prince. Legolas quickly walked with the crowd trying to escape but rolled his eyes as his father said

"Excuse me Legolas can I speak with you for a moment?"

Very unwillingly Legolas walked back to his father

"Were you even listening to what we were saying?" Said an angry king "Did you even know why this meeting was called to order?" He stood with his arms crossed looking down on the prince.

Legolas stood with his hands behind his back and looked at the floor "well I thought..."

"The meeting was called because last year the route we chose to trade on had an orc invasion and some of our guard was injured. Do you not remember? Today's purpose was to figure out a new route. Does this ring a bell?" the king said bitterly

"Oh yes. I do recall these happenings..."

"So you understand my embarrassment then? "Said Thranduil

"Yes I..."

_"Agree we should keep our previous years negotiations?"_ Thranduil scoffed. He rolled his eyes and looked Legolas straight in the eyes "Go to your room and stay there until I speak to you."

"What about the rest of the meeting?" inquired Legolas

"You are not invited." Stated Thranduil plainly

"But father I..."

"Absolutely not! You are not invited to the meeting or lunch! Actually you are to receive all your meals in your room until I've decided..."

"You dare treat me like a child grounded to their room?" Legolas interrupted

"Well if MY SON acts like a child then he will be treated as such"

Legolas stared at his father mouth agape in utter surprise "I will not comply!"

"You dare undermine my authority?" Thranduil said two inches away from the prideful prince

"I do not undermine it, I ignore it" Legolas spat staring his father straight in the eyes

Thranduil formed his mouth into a fine line and stared at Legolas with pure hatred before he took his right hand and slapped Legolas in the face, way too hard.

Whipping his head back up, Legolas stared at his father and showed no sign of pain, shock, or anger. Instead he stood up tall and exited the room.

Thranduil looked after Legolas in utter shock. After the prince left he stared at his red hand and replayed the scene in his head over and over…

**Didja like it? Huh? Huh? I know its kinda short but you gotta start somewhere haha the next chapters will be longer and im really excited about this storys plot. Even if you didnt like it i wanna know what you think so push that button right down there and help me out :) Ill update soon. Promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Here is chapter two! Thanks so much for all who reviewed and everyone who added me to their alerts (Clairechan888, Themidnightcrow, Poisonelf, Ilicsm,)**

**Elvesequalawesomeness-** Thanks I'm really hoping I'm gonna make this story original and go in a direction that's…unexpected... haha stayed tuned thanks for the review 3

**Thmidnightcrow-** I updated! Don't worry I intend in sticking with this story until the end

**Poisonelf-** Thanks I like the image ive created for my characters

**Anyways keep the reviews coming and ill keep the chapters coming! haha Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Legolas rushed down the hallway and passed the feast hall where he could hear the men laugh and loudly talk... obviously enjoying his father's wines too much… he payed them no attention but just walked straight to his room and sat on the bed. What was he going to do? What just happened? He knew his cheek hurt and he knew the cause was his father but, what happened?

Legolas walked over to the mirror and sure enough there was a perfect handprint on the left side of his face. He took his hand and carefully placed it over the handprint and found it to be the exact same size...

Shaking his head clear, Legolas turned from the mirror and grabbed his gear. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he wasn't staying here. He knew that if his father came to talk he surely didn't want to be sitting on his bed like the grounded child his father wanted him to be. Perhaps he would go to the ranger's base on the outer borders of Mirkwood. There he could get in touch with Aragorn, his closest friend, and spend some nights in the outdoors. After all that's all he wanted, a little time in the beautiful serenity of nature.

Taking off his prince circlet and braiding his hair in his traditional warrior braids he strode outside fully packed a ready to leave. But then that led to the question, how was he going to leave? He couldn't sneak out with his horse. Surely the guards would inform his father of his leaving when he asked. Well, maybe he didn't even need a horse. If he was going to the rangers they don't use horses, they prefer the camouflage of the trees. Legolas decided that's what he was going to do… Sneak out with no horse and walk through the woods to the rangers.

Walking with his gear on his back, Legolas snuck through the gardens and hopped a wall that lead to an open field between the palace borders and the forest. Legolas pondered this annoying obstacle. The guards would see him just plainly walking. Although he didn't like he knew the only way to get across would be dirty, he crawled on the ground and slid through the tall grasses on his stomach to the safety of the trees.

Once he reached the forest Legolas stood up and looked down at his clothes. Great. He hadn't been gone for five minutes and he already looked like a pig in the mud. Alas he could not go back so onward he went. Deeply relaxed, Legolas could hear the small whisperings of the trees and feel the cool breeze on his neck. This is all he needed, some nice time outside. After all he was a wood elf, the confines of indoors could drive anyone of his kind mad…like it did to his father...

An anxious voice pulled him out of his thoughts and made Legolas alert. The trees whispers were now frantic, what was wrong? Legolas reached out and touched the closest tree and immediately their thoughts intertwined… there was violence in the Mirkwood forests… not good. Legolas climbed the tree and began to strip off his gear. He would stow his things here until the danger was taken care of.

Jumping down with nothing but his bows and twin knives Legolas had an arrow at the ready as he silently walked through the narrow trees. He could hear growls and snarls up ahead but he couldn't determine what the creature was. Snapping up through the brush with an arrow at the ready, Legolas saw two spiders fighting over what looked like a silk wrapped animal. This angered him, these vile creatures were not supposed to be in his territories anymore. He let loose the first arrow and shot a spider straight through his skull.

The other one immediately jumped on Legolas and he could see its stinger aiming at him, but before he could move completely out of the way, the spider's stinger grazed his forearm that held protectively over his face. Letting out a growl Legolas pulled out his knife and slit the spider's throat when it turned around. He kneeled on the ground catching his breath while the spider curled up and died.

Silently cursing himself Legolas ran over to the wrapped creature to find, it was a dog! Removing the web from the dog, Legolas incredulously into his eyes he saw it was Aragorn's watch dog, Marth, the elvish name for luck. Legolas looked down at the dog for symptoms, thankfully found the dog to be only temporarily tranquilized, obviously by one of the spiders poison.

Legolas laughed to himself when he fully uncased the dog and held him. Marth was defiantly full of luck today, defiantly Aragorn's dog, as in he was always finding trouble, just like Aragorn. Also this was good news because, Aragorn couldn't be far. When Legolas tried to stand he found he couldn't lift the dog. Now that he stood here he felt how tired he suddenly was, how much his head throbbed, and a severe pain in his arm… Ai Valar! It was spiders poison! It must've been a small dosage because he was still conscious.

Legolas set down the dog and started to climb the nearest tree. He knew if he was tranquilized then he needed to be safe. Legolas climbed and traveled as far as he could before he limbs felt like rocks. Once he sat and felt comfortable enough, he ripped his cloak and tied a knot around his arm and rested his body against the tree. He felt himself slowly becoming ridged... was this real poison? He didn't know but as he felt his full body tighten he was about to close his eyes when of all people Aragorn climbed into his vision! He tried to speak as Aragorn took his hand but he couldn't.

"Where did it sting you Legolas?" Legolas tried to answer but couldn't make any words come out he only felt heavier and heavier.

Then Aragorn noticed his forearm and untied the knot.

"It is not too bad Legolas." Aragorn said hopefully

Then he took a knife and reopened Legolas' wound and stuffed a salve of herbs in the wound, closed his hand over it, and waited for Legolas to respond.

Legolas was terrified when he realized he couldn't feel the knife puncturing his wound but was relieved when almost immediately he muscles relaxed starting from his arm, hand, chest, and then his whole body from there.

"That is much better. _Hannon le, Mellon Nin, _I am glad you are here" Legolas said

By this time Aragorn had taken a cloth and wrapped Legolas' arm completely around the salve.

What brings you here Legolas?" Aragorn said as he offered his hand and helped Legolas up.

**Reviews = food!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! New chapter! I'm sorry about the wait but I really wanted this chapter to be really well written. Also it's a lot longer. Your welcome *takes bow*haha you guys are awesome I would say the people who added me to alerts but there's too many (blushing) **

**Poisonelf- (My favorite ;) ) Me too! That's why I like killing them lol**

**Marimexx – They did haha. Hope you like this chappie**

**Elvesequalawesomeness- Thank you :) **

**Blackwingcrow- I appreciate you!**

**Yourbestfriend- You are my best friend, thank you for the criticism. I think I met your demands with this chapter haha keep the advice coming if you have it :)**

**Always- Om nom nom I love cookies… hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 3

Aragorn and Legolas walked through the woods with Marth trailing close behind. It had been a few hours and the friends had some lunch, lembas of course, and were now walking back the way Legolas came to retrieve his belongings he stowed away in the tree earlier. The sun was setting and Legolas had just finished telling Aragorn his story of how he got here…

"That sounds very unlike your father, perhaps he is stressed?" said Aragorn

"We all are… The borders aren't as safe and the people don't sleep as soundly. These are dark times." Said Legolas

"Indeed they are." Aragorn agreed

They walked in silence until Legolas pointed out the tree his pack was stored in and after retrieving it, the trio walked the opposite direction towards the eastern borders of Mirkwood.

What brings you so close to the borders?" Inquired Legolas

"We have been getting reports of unwelcome guests in your forests; also the number of orc sightings has decreased." Replied Aragorn

"Is this not a good thing? What kind of guests?" said Legolas.

Aragorn waited a minute, thick in his thoughts, and then he said, "One would think it is, but I know they do not hide because of fear. I feel it is for a different purpose, One I do not know… The intruders, on the other hand, appear to be mortal. I've studied their tracks and it only seems to be a few men. I don't know what they want but every time I follow the tracks they get closer and closer to Mirkwoods walls."

"Do you know if these two happenings are related?" asked Legolas

"I do not know… But I would not be surprised" replied Aragorn

The two walked for awhile, talking casually from time to time, until finally Aragorn led Legolas through a series of paths and trees. Legolas could hear a stream in the distance and knew they were close until three rangers silently fell from the trees and ran towards them. They were all heavily cloaked and breathing hard. The leading one of the group removed his hood and walked to Aragorn.

"Strider, We spotted a small band of orcs running along the Great river. They continued north after they hit the edge of Mirkwoods borders…"

Before Aragorn could reply Legolas interrupted "Are they coming down the old forest road through the Misty Mountains?" Legolas interrupted.

The ranger just became aware of the prince and gave a slight bow as he said "Prince Legolas excuse me, I was not aware of your presence, yes their tracks follow that exact route. How did you know?"

"Its Mirkwoods old trade route to Rivendell. The council is determining a new route as we speak." Legolas replied. He really wished he had payed attention at the meeting…

"That is fortunate for them." The ranger replied. "We do not know their reason for this odd traveling but there have been several groups of them coming that way for the past few days."

"Why are you allowing them this passage?" Aragorn asked impatiently

"We don't have enough rangers together whenever we see them, the groups are about thirty orcs on average." The ranger replied keeping his eyes on the ground.

Aragorn rolled his eyes "The rangers I know have no fear for their life but only in saving the lives of the people we protect."

Ignoring the rangers' bow Aragorn looked over to Legolas, "We need to warn your guards." Then looking over to the rangers he said "Gather as many rangers as you can, tell them of these happenings, prepare for a raid, the next group won't make it past your eyes again."

The three rangers nodded their heads and disappeared into the trees. Aragorn looked over to Legolas "Warn your men without me. I must see where these groups of orcs are going."

"O.K. Aragorn, I will send some of my better men to meet your rangers one mile north of the old forest road"

Aragorn nodded; as he started to walk away he turned his head and said

"Legolas, my name is Strider."

Legolas chuckled as he started running through the trees. He knew there was a guard base within a few miles of their position and needed to make good time.

* * *

><p>Thranduil paced the floor. The meeting was adjourned and he was still sulking in the conference room. Should he go find Legolas? Should he go apologize? Thranduil admitted to himself that he may have been rash, but Legolas did embarrass him. How was his son supposed to rule a kingdom if he couldn't sit still for an hour? After a few more minutes he got up and walked toward legolas' room. Knocking lightly on the door he said<p>

"Legolas? It's me. Can we talk?"

After waiting he started to turn the handle and entered the room. "Legolas?" Thranduil looked around the whole room puzzled. But as realization hit him he noticed three important things. Legolas' circlet was on the dresser, all of his weapons were gone, and the curtains were pushed open, waving softly in the breeze…

* * *

><p>The ranger known as strider followed the tracks on the old forest road. His ranger was right; many orcs had traveled on the path and were headed toward the elvenking halls. As Strider kept following the paths he noticed that several clusters of orcs ran in different directions at this point in the path. This didn't look good. If Strider was correct, the orcs were surrounding the Mirkwood borders.<p>

* * *

><p>Legolas made it to one of the guard posts and found the captain of the guard, Tharion, whom he told the whole ordeal too. They walked to the top of the post to gather more archers.<p>

"My lord we can give you all of our archers for the eastern borders if necessary" Said Tharion.

"No, we need our guards at every post, at all hours. I would advise for you to even stay here." Said Legolas

"Yes my lord, But at least take my son, Darion, he is very skilled and could be a very valuable member."

The rest of the evening the two picked eight warriors, including Darion, to travel back with Legolas to the old forest road. They were about a mile away from the road when all the elves turned their heads to the hills beyond the borders. Not only was the putrid scent of orcs filling the air, but the screams of a whole raid could be heard with clarity.

* * *

><p>Strider ran through the forest with six rangers traveling behind, he recognized the forest and knew they were close to the forest road. The rangers had seen the incoming orcs a mile back on some hills where they met him. He hoped Legolas would be close. That's when strider saw the elves gathered at the base of a large pine. They all were fully ready for battle and Legolas ran towards him.<p>

"Arago- uhh I mean, Strider, there's orcs headed this way" Legolas sputtered

Holding back a chuckle Strider replied "I know, we have seen them, I don't think this is another group traveling through Mirkwood. They must be forming an attack."

"Do you think this is what they have been waiting for?" asked Legolas.

"Maybe, we will see their intentions" Aragorn unsheathed his sword and went over to his rangers.

"We will..." Legolas mumbled to himself. He went over to his guards and started forming a plan.

"Strider! Your men will stay on the ground to attack any orcs that make it past my archers. We will be in the trees" Legolas yelled over his shoulder.

"Oh they won't make it past us" Darion said with a sneer on his face.

The group ran to the edge of the trees. The rangers hid at the base of the trees with their swords at the ready. Legolas and the elves gracefully jumped high into the trees. Everyone was at full attention and Legolas could see the first line of orcs running over the hill towards them.

* * *

><p>Thranduil paced the halls up and down checking each room for the hundredth time. A guard walked over nervously to a frustrated king.<p>

"My lord, The guards say they did not see Legolas in the garden or archery hut. Also the stable hands still have Legolas' horse."

Thranduil whipped his head over to the guard, "Well if he doesn't have his horse then he couldn't have gone far, or he didn't leave at all. Find him. I want him at the dinner table _tonight._"

The guard bowed his head and hastily walked out of the room leaving Thranduil to his thoughts. The king sat on the bed next to him, letting out a sigh. He stared at his right hand. He hated his hand so much right now. Burying his face in his palms he sat there. Where is Legolas? If he went somewhere without his horse would he be safe? Before his thoughts could get deeper he heard the alarm horn. Jumping up from his seat he looked out the balcony and saw guards going frantic up on the gate. He heard the horn again and was startled when another breathless guard barged into the room.

"My lord, orcs have surrounded most of our borders; we are under attack!"

* * *

><p>There were 4 lines of the foul creatures, had to be at least 40. They stood side by side and marched towards the forest... this was odd... why would there be a whole raid of them coming down the main paths to Mirkwood? Didn't they know that as soon as they were 250 yards away that all the guards, including Legolas, would just shoot them down? They were perfect targets!<p>

Legolas was pulled from his thoughts when he saw the first line all reveal bows and arrows with cloth at the tips. Cloths? He had heard of poisoned arrows but …cloth arrows? Suddenly an orc at the end of the second line unveiled a torch and ran down the front line letting out a battle cry that made Legolas' hair raise on the back of his neck. Before another wave of questions could go through his mind the orc ran down the line and used his torch to ignite the cloth at the end of the arrows.

Then it clicked.

These arrows weren't meat for battle, they were meant for destruction.

Legolas had a panicked look on his face and turned to the men all around him. Their eyes were focused and their arrows were fully prepared and pulled back so tight he thought their strings might break. Aside from feeling an ultimate pride in his dedicated warriors Legolas looked to Aragorn and got his attention.

"Aragorn! Their arrows" he motioned to the flaming arrowheads

"Yes I see them. Don't worry your men will have them dead before they can retract their bows" Aragorn replied with a smirk.

"No Aragorn this is a suicide mission on their part. I think they mean to ignite our forest not fight a pointless battle!"

Aragorn eyebrows furrowed as he realized this. The rangers down below looked up at Legolas, and the other elves perched in the trees looked down at Legolas, relaxing their bows, for now they understood the severity of the situation. Every eye was on Legolas and he knew he needed to take immediate action.

"Prepare to shoot them now archers. Rangers ready your selves to get to them on the ground. They cannot release those arrows in our forests!"

The men did as they were told and Legolas looked back at the approaching raid. The orcs were now running and the front line drew back their bows...

"Attack!" yelled Legolas

The elves in the trees released their bows and immediately seven orcs fell to the ground dead. The rangers on the ground, including Aragorn, ran out into the open field knives at the ready and killed all orcs that dare came near.

Even as this took place there were still three orcs that managed to release their bows and Legolas cringed as he watched the arrows fall into the forest immediately igniting the ancient trees. He closed his eyes as the screams of the trees reached his ears. What should he do? His first thought was to help the men below but he could see there were only a few orcs left standing... although not for long…

His next thought was about his men. Were they all ok? Searching the forest and the ground he saw there were 14 men successfully finishing the battle. But wait no that was incorrect there was 15 men and elves, not including himself or Aragorn. Where was this missing warrior? Legolas jumped to the ground and realized it was Darion, Tharions son. He looked to where his post was and to his dismay saw it was where one of the arrows had struck and a fire was quickly expanding.

Without a second thought, Legolas jumped from his post in the tree and looked into the flames to find his companion. Thankfully he was not there. Jumping down from branch to branch Legolas searched the trees for Darion. The flames were hot and the smoke made his throat burn and eyes water but he pressed on. After he looked through the whole tree and the ones surrounding it he went to the ground which was totally engrossed in flames. Running through the open areas Legolas finally laid eyes upon Darion. He was lying in an awkward position with an obviously broken leg on the ground directly under his position in the tree.

"Darion? Darion!" Legolas screamed over the flames

He fell to his knees next to the fallen warrior and rolled him onto his back. Darion eyes opened into slits and started couching when he tried to speak

"Don't speak. I will get us out of here" Legolas encouraged

"The arrow... Headed for me... Had to jump... only way too…too..." That was all Darion could say before coughing overtook him.

"Don't worry you're going to be ok"

Legolas carefully picked up Darion and started weaving through the flames.

After about five minutes Legolas' eyes were crying profusely because he couldn't see through the smoke. The fumes were taking a toll on his lungs and he couldn't stop couching. He looked down at Darion and saw the elf unconscious with his eyes closed... Legolas couldn't tell if he was alive. All he knew was he had to keep running.

But he was lost. All sense of direction was lost because all Legolas could see was flames. Trees were falling all around him, their screams were disorientating him, and he was having trouble dodging the falling limbs. His legs were giving out and no matter how much Legolas gasped he just couldn't breathe.

"Keep running. Just keep running!" he repeated to himself in-between gasps

After about five more minutes it was just too much and Legolas fell to his knees. He tried to get up but just fell down even harder. Ai! This was not looking good! Legolas looked up and the sky was spinning and he felt sick. At this point all he could do now was crawl to a nearby sturdy tree and protect Darion. He took his cloak and used it as a smoke screen over Darions face and he willed the young one to be ok. In a final attempt he tried to get up but fell to the ground gasping for air.

And that's the last thing he remembered before unconsciousness over took him.

**AAHH Cliffhanger! Haha review please! If you have any ideas, criticism, or praise… Anything! Ill update soon promise :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have had the craziest two months ever. I am so sorry for the delay. I moved (unexpectedly) and when the movers were bringing boxes inside they DROPPED the one with my computer in it! I was so mad you have no idea. Anyways I've sent it back and forth to repair places four times and I finally have it working again. (Yay!) So I'm very sorry for the delay and for whoever is still reading this I appreciate you guys! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**ElvesAreEpic- (Love your URL) Orcs are evil… Thanks for review!**

**Glimmr6- LOVE your reviews haha. We've had some private messaging. But thank you!. I hope I answered any questions, fixed some errors, and made the story make more sense with this chapter.**

**PoisonElf- Muahahahaha I am evil. Thanks for review!**

**animefreak101- Thanks! You seriously made my night :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Strider skimmed the battle field and was very troubled with what had occurred. Fortunately, they had won the battle, now his rangers were traveling around the hoard slaying all orcs that were still breathing. The elves had started the arduous task of putting out the fires. It seemed futile; Strider had sent a messenger about an hour before to report to the elven guard post about the battle. They would arrive soon hopefully, It hurt Striders heart to see the beautiful forest of Mirkwood being ravaged like this. He walked forward and purposely kicked a dead orc as he walked by, feeling some pleasure from this he yelled to the rangers,

"We are burning these demons tonight! I do not enjoy the smell." He heard a small chuckle from behind him and he turned around to meet eyes with Tharion.

"I know this is no laughing matter but I agree with you." He laughed again. "I've sent all my men to attend to the fires".

Strider smiled, "Hannon le, It is much needed." He looked into the trees and the elves had already extinguished two of the fires, using the stream to their advantage. "If it weren't for the fires I would say that it was a successful battle."

"Yes, it seems as if you made quick work of this hoard." Tharion looked into the sky and stared all the smoke swirling. Looking into the distance he noticed there was smoke not only coming from their fire, but from the west too. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is there another fire in the distance?"

Puzzled Strider looked in the sky and noticed a large amount of smoke rising. "Yes, over in south."

"No, in the west" Tharion retorted.

Strider looked in the south and his heart sank as he realized "There are fires in the south and west."

"Aye, and the North" Tharion said with a sigh.

The two stared into the sky in disbelief. Tharion looked over to Strider, "Wait, where is Darion?"

Aragorn scanned the trees and did not see him. But also noticed something else,

"Where is Legolas?"

Just then, It started to rain.

The soft dripping of water could be heard echoing through the dark cave. Laying in the corner Legolas slowly became awre of his surroundings. Everything was so blurry. All he could hear was the throbbing of his head. All he could feel was the cold, wet, rock surface he was laying on. Where was he? The last thing he remembers is losing consciousness in the fire and Darion was... Darion! Where was he? Just before he was about to yell for help a faint voice came from behind him. He kept his eyes closed and stayed still as he heard a mysterious figure say…

* * *

><p>"I swear it! He were just layin' there!"<p>

"Really? What'd you do to him? He aint even moved yet! Was there anybody with him?" Said a second voice.

"Yah there was another one. Just laying there like I told ya."

"Well how do you know that weren't the right one?"

"Because the Kings son has blonde hair! And this one was wearin' royal armor! Plus the other one was brown headed. See?" The first voice walked over to Legolas and grabbed his hair and yanked him up. Legolas gasped out of surprise and jerked away from the figure. Looking up Legolas realized that it was a human. The man was grotesque looking; he had no hair, beady eyes, and was obviously overweight. The man laughed and looked down a Legolas "Welcome back pretty boy." He said through grimey teeth.

The second man pushed the first one to the side; he had black hair and dark eyes he was so skinny Legolas could see his shirt sagging off one shoulder. "No dummy, don't greet him." He quickly grabbed Legolas by the throat and pushed him against the wall. "What's yur name?"

He was so confused, these men knew who he was but something told him he shouldn't confirm it. "What is your name?" Said Legolas. The man squeezed tighter and it burned Legolas' already soar throat.

"My name aint got no meaning. But your name… Your name's worth Porkys weight in gold." The man said laughing and motioning his head towards the first fat man. "So tell me ur name and I won't hit you over the head with this here canteen." He said with an evil smirk.

Legolas could feel his vision cloud. With much effort he kicked his right leg out and hit the man in the shin. Immediately the man fell to the ground howling and Legolas ran for the opening of what looked like a cave. Right as he was reaching the light,Which was shrouded with heavy rainfall, he collided into a young boy and they both fell to the ground.

"What the…" The boy said. Legolas attempted to get up again but he realized someone grabbed his tunic and yanked him back down.

"Your not very smart pretty boy." Said the fat man before he pulled back his arm and punched Legolas across the jaw, sending him back in oblivion.

* * *

><p>Thranduil slumped in his throne. It had been three days since the attack on the forests. All fires had been put out and all soldiers were sent out to find the assailants. He looked out the window and his stomach was tied in knots when he looked outside. All he could see past the pouring rain was a black and charred forest for miles. He looked into the town and could hear the mournful songs of the citizens. The melodies pierced his soul and to no one in particular he said,<p>

"I once used to look out this window and be comforted by healthy forests, now it is only a reminder of my failure."

A warm voice replied, "You did not fail my Lord, No person could foresee this happening, not even myself."

Thranduil jumped in surprise and turned towards a familiar voice. It was a hooded figure standing in the doorway, He pulled his hood back to reveal soaked dark hair cascading down his shoulders.

"Elrond. It is good to see you my friend." For the first time in days Thranduil had a genuine smile.

Elrond clasped the kings shoulder; "I believe you have a story for me."

* * *

><p>A little boy ran down the cave walls trailing behind a fat man with a limp looking elf slung over his shoulder.<p>

"Whatcha gonna do to him huh? It didn't hurt when he run into me." The little boy said tapping the man. He was taking such great strides the boy had trouble keeping up.

"Look here boy, Your job aint to ask questions. It's to be a scout. Now go do some scoutin'"

"But he don't look good and you treat him rough…" The boy pleaded grabbing Legolas' tunic.

"Look boy, do you want to get paid or not?"

He looked down and stopped walking. "Yes sir."

The fat man continued walking and looked carelessly over his shoulder, the boy walked back towards the opening of the cave. He dragged his feet and kept his head low.

"What took ya so long?" The skinny man said as he hopped on his good leg to a nearby rock to sit on.

"Ha. Ha." He retorted, dropping the elf back where he lay before. "Supposin' that he is the Prince Legolas were looking for, what are we gonna do with him?"

"Easy, Bring him back to the King and not give him back till we have a ransom." The skinny man said with a confident smirk as he pulled his shirt back over his shoulder.

""Wait. So you think were jus' gonna march into a kingdom with beaten up royalty in our hands and walk away with money?"

"Well what'd you have in mind huh?" The skinny man said as he spit on the floor towards Legolas.

"Well, what if we look like heroes? Whad'if we said we saved him? From that fire! We'll walk away royalty ourselves!" The fat man said with his chest in the air.

"No that aint gonna work either since he already woke up to our beautiful faces beatin' up on him." The skinny man retorted. The fat man sat down and looked dejected and mumbled…"You started it…"

The two sat there and pondered what to do with a fallen prince. Well… they didn't know if he really was a prince or not… After awhile of shooting ideas, arguing, and fighting, the two sat there until the fat man looked up.

"What if we sold him to orcs? They got lots of money that they don't do nothing with! Plus theyd _kill_ for a prince."

"We don't even know if he is a prince." The skinny man said keeping his stare down.

"Yah, but we say he is. They aint gonna know different. He's wearing the clothes princes wear and hes got the hair."

"Yeah…" The skinny man said with a twinkle in his eye. " Yeah I think your right. Those animals aint gonna know the difference, just as long as he looks the part." The skinny man walked over to Legolas and kicked him the back. "Alls' we gots ta do is wait for him to wake up."

* * *

><p>Strider ran down the charred forest. It had started raining a few hours ago and helped put out the fires. The men in charge of putting out the fires had now become a search party. In the distance he could hear men and elves calling for Legolas and Darion. Strider could only assume they were together and they couldn't have gone far. He ran until he was out of breath and continued walking.<p>

After a few minutes he could hear the faintest voice cry "" Help.." Strider stopped where he was and turned his head to the side, listening for the voice again. When he did not hear it he assumed it was his mind playing tricks and he continued walking. That's when he heard the cry again and he whipped his head back searching the ground. Then as he was looking on the ground he saw a boot. When he walked over and looked closer he realized it was an elf completely covered in soot.

"Legolas?" Strider inquired.

"Nay... Tis Darion."

Strider ran over to the body and dusted him off. Darion started coughing and attepted to sit up against the tree. Strider helped him and when the coughs subsided he pulled off the cloth covering Darions face.

"How do you fare?" He said with great concern.

"My leg hurts." Darion replied taking slow steady breaths.

Strider looked down at Darions legs. The left leg was obviously broken but not badly. He looked back up and saw a small gash on his temple.

"Aye it is broken, It also seems you hit your head. Do you remember falling unconscious?"

"I don't remember anything. Except falling… Then I ended up here."

Strider started to apply a makeshift splint to Darions leg.

"How did I ended up here? My post was in a completely different area.." Strider continued to work as Darion spoke, "Someone saved me from the fires.. He ripped his cloak and used it as a smoke screen for me…" As he said this Strider looked down at the cloth, it was too covered with soot and mud to tell who's it looked like.

"LEGOLAS! It was Legolas!" Darion said as he attempted to stand up. His eyes were frantic as he searched the forest for his friend. "Where is he? Is he safe?"

"Nay Darion, We were looking for both of you. Do you have any idea of where he could be?" Asked Strider.

"I know not, I was unconscious… he was going through physical hardship too though."

Just then Tharions voice could be heard as he ran through the trees to Darion. "Oh Ion nin, Are you ok?"

"I am well ada." He replied as father and son locked in an embrace.

Striders heart was warmed but also troubled, he was relying on Darion to tell him where Legolas was. But now his only hope was fading.

_Oh mellon nin, I hope you are safe…_

* * *

><p><strong>OK! So that's chapter four. Five will be up VERY soon. Im still deciding between two ideas of where to go with this story. <strong>

**Ideas? Questions? Comments? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Im SUPER excited about this chapter! I really took my time and tried to be meticulous. Thanks to all who added me to their alerts :) Big thanks to all who added me as a favorite author :D**

**xxXanimefreak101Xxx - Thank you so much! Im glad you like my writing style and i hope i suprised you by updating sooner than i said hahaha**

** Gleca- well i am honored to be your first lotr fic :) Im so happy your enjoying it**

**Glimmr6 - Dont hurt yourself! I need you in tip top shape for your awesome reviews! haha The men really are dimwitted... but if they're taking an elf hostage they cannot be very smart anyways... I hope I answered some of your questions or misconceptions. Relax impatient panda and enjoy the fic LOL :D**

**Issy- Many thanks :)**

**My Elven Prince of Mirkwood - (LOVE your url btw) Thanks :) Im glad you liked chapter 2. You dont have to anticipate anymore chapter 5 is here! haha**

**ElvesAreEpic - Im so happy you recognized what i was going for in the ending! I love Elrond also and dont worry i believe in karma ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Time and pain have consumed Legolas for hours or days he did not know. The mystery men had been dragging him through the forest for far too long. He tried to run, numerous times, but every attempt led to more hits, bruises, cuts, and beatings. It started to get hopeless; all he had to eat or drink was whatever the little boy could sneak to him. He didn't know anything of his captors, except he heard the skinny man call the fat man "Porky" several times. Whenever they had to talk about where they were going (or anything they didn't want Legolas to know) they made sure he was unconscious. For awhile Legolas would fight back but it only made things worse. At this point Legolas would prefer to knock himself out than have the fat man do it one more time… Or the skinny man hit him with his canteen one. more. time… Legolas was pulled from his thoughts as he felt the slight push of what he recognized as the young boy.

"Wake up Mr. Elf. It's time to wake up. " He pleaded as he shook Legolas' shoulders.

Legolas grunted and looked up realized it was the middle of the night. He focused his eyes on the hazy looking boy and tried to listen to what he was saying over the throbbing of his own head.

"Here" He said as he passed Legolas a small cup of water. "The men are left somewhere; I didn't see em come back yet."

"Who are they?" Legolas asked as he sat upright.

"They used to live in Gondor, Me and my Ma lived in one of their houses, but Ma can't pay the rent no more so I travel with them and they pay me… kinda, they just let Ma keep living in the house as long as I work for em'. "

"So if they have houses and money why are they traveling in Mirkwood territory?" Legolas inquired.

"Cause I ran away…" He said as he looked down. " I aint gonna to do that again. " He said as he held his hand to his face. Legolas looked intently and noticed a faint bruise.

"You are so young. Do you know the men's names?"

"No. But if'n I do need to call one of em' by name then the fat one is Porky and the skinny one isSir" Said the young boy.

"Wait… Where did you say the men were?" asked Legolas

"I dunno but they've been gone awhile"

Realization dawned on Legolas. This was his chance to escape. He jumped up as fast as he could and starting walking into the forest.

"Hey where ya goin?" Yelled the little boy.

"Home" Legolas announced as he disappeared among the trees.

* * *

><p>Thranduil sat in the conference room, Elrond by his side, as they looked over maps.<p>

"There have been fires set on all the borders. The only way they could get there unnoticed would be the old forest road, correct?" Asked Elrond as he reviewed the maps.

"Yes, and that's the only post we haven't heard from at all this week. Could that have been their central point of attack?" added Thranduil.

"It is very possible. Shall we send a scout group to that area?" Thranduil said as he prepared to call a guard.

"Well if anything that would be where Legolas is my lord" Thranduil jerked his head up at Elrond. "The location of the ranger's base is there, if he did not turn up anywhere else it is very possible he went to meet Estel there."

Thranduil stared into the distance and hung his head. "Oh ion-nin… "

* * *

><p>Strider had been looking for days. He traveled on Darions horse; He would have no need for it since he rode back to Mirkwood with Tharion. Fatigue was starting to slow him down. He had not the slightest idea where Legolas was. All he needed was a sign to at least point him in the direction he should be going.<p>

In his peripheral vision he saw moving figures; he looked over to the right and saw three orcs walking into the forest. He was so confused; why just three? He examined further and noticed there were two men with them. Were they prisoners? The orcs showed no sign of hostility and it appeared as if these men were leading the orcs somewhere. Before Strider could decide if he needed to intervene he could smell the foul stench of orc breath on the back of his neck…

He quickly unsheathed his sword and turned to face his foes. There was two gruesome looking orcs. He growled at him as they pulled out their scimitars. Striders horse jumped in alarm and threw strider off onto the ground. He vaguely remembers hitting his head on a rock but he had no time to decide. He jumped over the orcs and immediately started a two against one sword fight. The first orc stupidly raised his scimitar as if to cut strider in half but Strider thrust his sword directly through its heart. It was dead before it hit the ground. The second orc proved to be more of a challenge as he deflected all of striders blows and knocked him to the ground. The creature pinned strider to the ground by pushing his knees to his shoulders. Strider tried to wiggle free but the orcs was too heavy. The creature raised his scimitar over his head ready to strike him. Strider looked down preparing for the gruesome blow and that when he remembered his pocket knife he kept in his boot and grabbed it. He thrust it into the orcs thigh and the creature screamed in pain. He fell to the side but attempted to strangle strider. He kept stabbing the orc over and over with his puny pocket knife slowly losing hope as he lost breath.

That's when the confident neigh of Darions horse could be heard. The horse put his back to the orc and kicked it hard. The orc fell to the ground screeching and twisting in pain. Aragorn grabbed his sword and swiftly chopped off the creatures head. He then fell to the ground gasping. His arms tingled as blood rushed back to them and his head was pounding. But he was alive. That was all he could think about. The horse came over and whinnied in his face. He grabbed the horses head and touched his forehead to his, sending all his thanks to his savior.

* * *

><p>Legolas Started running through the brush. His head was throbbing but he did not care, tirelessly he ran through the trees. The farther away he got from men the more energy he gained. He heard footsteps and looked back, he noticed the little boy running behind him, trying not to make a sound as he kept pace with him. Legolas pretended he didn't notice and figured he would recognize him later. There was no time right now. Right as he jumped over a log he slammed full force into what felt like a wall. Before he fell he was caught by the arm and twisted around so his face was less than an inch away from the random figures. A devilish orc looked upon him; his putrid breath was like acid to Legolas' senses. The creature looked him in the eyes for a few seconds and sneered a stringy mucus smile. Legolas was repulsed and turned his head to the side only to find himself staring at the two men. The laughed as the skinny man said,<p>

"You just made our whole trip a lot shorter."

Legolas was furious. Why hadn't he felt the presence of this group? Perhaps he's been knocked around more than he can remember. He did, however, feel another orc behind him as he tried to ignore his fear and keep a solid, blank, face. The orc tied Legolas' hands behind his back and the other orc put him down and sniffed in the air.

"There is another…" it hissed.

Before the boy could even protest the second orc picked him up from behind a tree and threw him down in front of the men.

"You let him get away?" The skinny man said angrily and he slapped the boy across the face with the back of his hand. The boy let out a startled cry as the man prepared to hit him again...

"He was trying to catch me!" Legolas yelled before the skinny man could hit the poor boy again. There was a moment of silence as the skinny man stared at Legolas.

"Then you are to blame for this." he spat as he slapped the young boy again. Legolas felt his anger skyrocket and the boy cried and blood trickled from his nose.

Then a horrid noise emitted from the orc behind him and Legolas could only assume it was his form of laughter. The other orc joined in and even the men grimaced at the unpleasant noise. The orcs pushed Legolas forward and they headed deep into the forest. For awhile all that could be heard was the sniffles of the little boy. Eventually there was a clearing and Legolas could vividly smell several other orcs. There was a cave where he assumed they were; Followed by a large grass field. The orc again pushed Legolas forward as he slowly walked toward the cave.

"Hey hey hey, Wait a second," the skinny man said as he grabbed Legolas' arm and pulled him back "You aint gettin' no prince till we gets our pay." He started moving back and the orc growled.

"Of course," He said. "Line up over there." He motioned toward the grass field. "I'll go get your pays."

The fat man, skinny man, little boy, and Legolas stood side by side facing the cave. The orc went inside and came back out with a brown sac. There was another orc next to him with a bow and arrow. The two walked side by side and stopped about ten feet away from the men facing them as the orc said.

"First you hand over the prince and I will gives you the pays." He hissed. The fat man shoved a reluctant Legolas across the empty gap and he stood next to the orc. The second orc loaded his bow and aimed it at the fat man. Before the men realized what was happening the orc shot the fat man right in the belly and he fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" The skinny man yelled as he backed away. The orc reloaded his bow and shot the fat man again, this time in his temple. The screams suddenly stopped and there was a few seconds of shocked silence while everyone took in the bloody mess of the body. The orc loaded his bow again and aimed at the skinny man.

"Now, just wait a second. You don't gotta give me anything just let me go. I won't say a word" The skinny man pleaded as he started backing away from the fat man. "I'll… I'll pay you. , Here." He stammered as he took several coins out of his pocket and threw them towards the orcs.

"You'll pay with your life." The orc said as he gave the signal and the other orc shot the man in the chest. He fell to his knees and murmured something unintelligible as he fell face fist on the ground, sending the arrow straight through his back. Legolas blankly stared at the two men in complete shock. He was still taking in what had happened while the orc loaded yet another arrow and aimed it at the sobbing boy. The first orc gave the signal and the second let his arrow loose.

"Wait! NO!" Legolas cried as he threw himself right in front of the boy and the arrow pierced him in the side. He fell directly on top of the little boy and they stared at each other and through his gasps Legolas yelled,

"Run!"

The little boy balked at Legolas and started stumbling backwards. "Thank-you" He whispered as he ran back into the forest.

Legolas laid there shaking not quite understanding the pattern of events that had taken place in what felt like seconds. He heard the first orc grunt "Let him go. He's not worth your arrows."

The other orc let out his unbearable "laughter" and replied "He won't last two days."

The first orc came over to Legolas and jerked him up. The sudden movement sent spots in Legolas' vision as he attempted to stand on his own.

"Don't even try pretty boy." The orc grunted as he slung Legolas over his shoulder.

_Pretty boy. _If words could describe how tired Legolas was of being called that. He closed his eyes against the pain and prepared for what lied ahead of him in the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. OK! So that's chapter 5... What'd you think?<strong>

**I need to go to sleep now.. Tomorrows my first day back from spring break and I've spent more than half the night perfecting this chapter... NO REGRETS!**

**But seriously, I would appreciate some feedback ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

YAY NEW CHAPTER!

I'm sorry. I am the worst kind of person for making my readers (If any are left) wait so long. As my excuse I moved and things are just crazy. Plus I wanted this to be perfect. I mean…at least it's a pretty long chapter? It's like 6,800 words… That's good! Right?

THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS AND SUBSCRIBERS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

**ANYWAYS**

Just to clarify, there's a lot of POV change towards the end and since I have a specific setting there I separated it by lines. So I'm sorry if you think it's a tad choppy. Just an fyi. If you don't understand what I mean you'll get it by the end. Anyways stop listening to me and READ!

Chapter 6

Strider trotted through the forest. He had fled the battle scene as fast as Darion's horse could allow until he slowed to this pace. He was relatively unscathed save for a few bruises on his shoulder and neck. Also his throw off the horse was making itself known with the back of his head throbbing. He heard a stream nearby and decided to rest there to water the horse and eat some game he had hunted earlier. He just reached the stream and was munching on the meat when he heard splashing up ahead. He immediately unsheathed his sword and crept along the brush. Strider relaxed when he noticed it was only a small boy drinking from the steam and washing his face…

"Hello there." Strider said. The boy jumped in alarm and prepared to flee. "Wait I mean you no harm. What are you doing here? Are you alone?"

The boy said nothing but only stared at the meat Strider was holding. He noticed what the boy was looking at and slowly held out a chunk of game. "Are you hungry?" He inquired. He was surprised when the boy jumped up grabbed the meat and burst through the trees out of sight in all of two seconds. Strider looked after him in disbelief and after a few minutes of waiting he went back to tending the horse, intently listening for the boy all the while. After starting a fire and finishing his meal he sat on his bed roll and carved at a chunk of wood with his boot knife. Later in the day he heard the crackle of leaves and slowly opened his eyes, realizing he must have drifted off, and saw the boy warming his hands on the dying embers.

"There's more wood over here." Strider said as he pointed to a pile of sticks beside him. He was nervous the boy would run off again but instead he picked up the sticks and rekindled the fire. Strider decided not to speak and let the boy make the next move.

"Aren't you a ranger?" The boy said above a whisper.

"I am."

"So you can help me right?" The boy asked with averted eyes.

"Yes. I can try." Strider said as he sat upright. "Are you hungry?" he asked reaching for his pack.

"No."

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"Well…Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Then how can I help you?" Strider asked getting slightly annoyed.

"I'm not hungry, lost, or hurt; But my friend is."

"Ok, who is your friend?"

"I... I'm not sure.." the boy said. "But I think he's the prince of Mirkwood."

* * *

><p>In a musty cave an orc carried an injured elf through a series of tunnels. Legolas had put up no fight since this orc slung him over his shoulder. Any harsh turn or jostle the orc did caused the arrow to shift in Legolas' side and flare with pain. At this point Legolas thought he was doing it on purpose and tried not to flinch at the action. Eventually they came upon an opening and the orc dropped Legolas in a room. He noticed the room was carved from the rock, with all the jagged edges from the picks and shovels. It had a makeshift door, made from tree branches that gave the illusion of a prison cell. <em>"How appropriate…<em>"Thought Legolas_. _The orc turned and walked out of the room, closed the door, and took the only torch that hung on the wall. Now this was true darkness. Not even Legolas' Elvin eyes could see the ground he was laying on. He was thinking of a way to help his injury, right now all he could feel was his tunic getting sticker with his blood. He lifted his head in an attempt to sit up and the spots danced in front of his eyes. He fell back with a thud and tried to breath, which was difficult since every breath angered the arrow in his side.

Eventually another fat orc stumbled in the room he held a blood spotted bag and a candle. Legolas' eyes burned at the light, however so small. The orc walked over to Legolas and rolled him on his back. The orc held a second of awkward eye contact, smiled, and yanked to arrow out in one swift motion. Legolas screamed in surprise and pain. The orc laughed over the screams and licked the arrow head. Legolas laid there, trembling in horror and thought he might retch when he looked over and noticed the orc was doing just that. Surprisingly, the orc started gagging, coughing, and spitting out any blood he had lapped in his mouth.

"Stupid elf!" he said as he slapped Legolas. "You didn't tell Krunk this poisoned!"

Legolas blankly stared at the orc "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." He said sarcastically, holding his head up as he scooted up against the wall. He could feel his heart clench as he saw his hope fade even more.

"Shud-up" He growled pushing his hand over Legolas' face. He grabbed the bag and pulled out a cloth, pushing it to Legolas' side he grabbed a rope and twisted it tightly around his waist. He then pulled out a small canteen and handed it to Legolas. When the elf did not take it he grabbed his face by the cheeks and poured the liquid in his mouth. After some rough coaxing Legolas swallowed the drink and the orc pushed him back against the wall.

"Let's see how a pretty little princling..." The orc said as he chugged the rest of the bottle. "Can handle his potion." With an evil bought of roaring laughter and coughing the orc left the cell.

Immediately Legolas spat out any of the liquid left in his mouth. It had a sour taste and he had no idea what it was. He felt the rope and tried loosen it, but it was way too tight and the pain it caused was close to unbearable. He licked his dry lips and started realizing a ton of things he hadn't noticed before. He was hungry, thirsty, wounded, and weak. Oh yah, and a hostage. He was not even sure if anyone was looking for him, or if anyone had found Darion. Maybe they were looking in the wrong area, or already presumed him dead. His thoughts were interrupted as his body started to tremble. He lost feeling in his hands and panicked when he was not able to control his body. _What did I drink? _In a full state of panic he willed his body to move but it would not obey. Random visions flashed in his eyes, he saw spiders in his cell. They crawled on the walls and onto his arms. Legolas tried to swat them away but his hands only twitched and he slid down the wall onto his back. He felt like he was spinning as the spiders crawled across the body and they noise of their legs ravaged his ears. His breathing was fast pace as he sat there for what felt like hours and could feel the effects of poison soaking into his veins. The stone felt like ice and the floor of the cave was wet and puddled in some areas.. The cold puddles brought no relief to his burning skin. In a final effort he cried out in anger, but he couldn't catch his breath and the cry stopped in his throat. His head cracked against the ground and he fell into a nightmarish unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Thranduil raced down to the armory. Elrond's proposal that Legolas went to the rangers base was so obvious that he inwardly slapped himself for not realizing it before. His plan was to gather the best of his men and to travel that way and see if there was any sign of Legolas... or survivors. At this point it had been enough time to assume the worst since there still had been no reports from the guard posts or ranger post located at the entrance of the forest road.<p>

"My lord?" A guard said from behind.

"What?" Thranduil said without slowing his pace.

"Guards from the forest road are here to speak with you." He said. Thranduil spun on his heels and faced the guard so fast they nearly collided. The two men strode down the hallways into the throne room where only Tharion stood in the center.

"Tharion, Melllon nin, How do you fair?" Thranduil asked as he clasped arms, worry etched in his features.

"I am well, considering the circumstances my lord."

"Is it only you here?" Thranduil asked as he scanned the empty room.

"Nay, I came with Darion."

"How does he fare?"

"He will be ok after some rest in the healing ward; I think Elrond is with him now." Tharion replied as Thranduil sat at his throne.

"What is the status of your station?"

Tharion avoided eye contact with the king, "It was all burnt down, men have begun the job of reconstruction. We should be operational again in about a month."

"Why do you avoid my eyes Tharion? Do you have news I must know of?" Thranduil said anxiously as he rose from his throne and walked over to Tharion. He didn't reply and Thranduil said with pleading eyes "If it is of Legolas I must know now."

Tharion locked eyes with the king "Legolas saved my son in an act of valor and we know not of where he is. Our best guess was some form of capture."

Thranduil stood motionless "You don't know where he is? Have you sent anyone to look for him?"

"I thought rebuilding the base was of the biggest priority in case of another attack, but the best ranger I know has been searching for him the whole time."

"One ranger? None of your men?" Thranduil said disbelievingly at Tharion. "Wait, so my son saved yours and now you only sent one person to find him? One?" Thranduil yelled as he paced across the hall.

"My lord there was not much hope! Orcs were everywhere." Tharion desperately replied.

"Not much hope? If I was in your situation I would have look for Darion myself." Thranduil replied quietly with betrayal in his eyes.

There was a silence that took over the room when a voice could be heard.

"Then I suggest you send the best of guard to search for your son Thranduil"

The king looked straight into the eyes of Elrond and nodded his head in agreement.

"I will be the first to saddle my horse." Tharion said as he looked at Thranduil.

"Nay Tharion." Thranduil said as he walked out the door. "Only the best of my guard will be sent."

* * *

><p>Legolas slowly cracked open his eyes. It did not matter since there was nothing to see. He lost track of time but could assume he's been in this cell days. The darkness played tricks on his mind as he imagined dark figures in the cell. He heard orcs pass him by but they only cursed and belittled him. Their obscene comments barely registered in Legolas' muddled mind, it was a waste of his energy to yell back. Instead he just lay there, Trying to hang onto any piece of hope, although the burning pain from his arrow wound told otherwise. He could feel it, the poisons effects; it came in waves of nausea. He felt as if he might pass out during the spells, sometimes he thought he actually did; there was no way to tell though. The drink the orc gave Legolas has loosened it effects considerably. He was able to dig his hands into the cold dirt beneath him, it was sort of comforting since it was the closest thing to the outdoors he had.<p>

Legolas heard the shuffling of keys down the hall and when the keys started turning the lock in his cell he thought he was delusional, but when an orc crossed the space and tied a cloth around his eyes he knew this was no delusion. The orc slung Legolas over his shoulder and cackled under his breath. Legolas didn't bother listening to anything it said and let the adrenaline work through his body.

* * *

><p>King Thranduil and a group of his best men raced through the forests on their horses. They had tried to look for tracks on their way to the rangers base and found none. Now they were essentially just going on their best guess and heading in that direction. After a few more hours they reached the guard base. There were several elves there rebuilding the fort. Thranduil greeted and thanked them all graciously. One of the men pointed them to where Darion was found and the group looked for tracks that might lead them to Legolas. It was hard to determine due to all the rain they had been receiving lately.<p>

"It is nothing but mud now." Thranduil observed. He continued to search the floor when he caught something peculiar in his peripheral. He looked down and saw at what he thought was a man made footprint. Thranduil crouched down and looked along the dirt. He noticed hundreds of elven footsteps but, as if there was holographic effect on them, Thranduil could place several human footsteps on the trail leading west. The men started to look where the king did and soon they were back on the trail.

_Im coming ion-nin_

* * *

><p>Strider sat around his fire with the little boy. He held a piece of wood in one hand and a pocket knife in the other. The boy had filled him in on the whole story while he munched at lembas and jerky. Striders heart ached with worry for his friend; it had been days since he presumably been struck with the arrow and hoarded by the orcs, hope was slim.<p>

"Were gonna save him right?" The boy said as he stared at the ranger.

"Yes. But first, what is your name?"

The boy stared at the ranger for a minute. "My Ma calls me Lunil. It was my grandfather's name, she tells me I'm like him."

"He must have been a brave man." Strider smiled.

The boy shrugged his shoulders spit on the fire. The sound of Strider carving the wood was the only resonance for a minute. Lunil looked over at strider, "Lets go."

"Where?" Strider asked, puzzled yet keeping his eyes concentrated on the wood piece. "To the prince. Neither of us is resting with this stressin' in our heads."

"Do you know the way by moonlight?"

"Half the time we was going the way by moonlight!"

Strider picked up his packed as Lunil stomped out the fire, in less than five minutes they were on their way, silently creeping through the trees.

* * *

><p>Legolas' heart pounded as the orc brought him deep into the cave. The air was humid and cold the farther back they went. The piercing noise of orc screeching perforated his ears and made his skin crawl. The orc stopped at the room and dropped Legolas hard to the ground. He could hear the beasts in a circle all around him and his back was to a post. Legolas pressed his back to the poll and got in a defensive crouched position. The blindfold handicapped his vision but he tried to keep a stern and intimidating face.<p>

""Is the elfsies mad?" One orc said as he mockingly slapped Legolas' cheek.

Legolas didn't answer.

"Oh he wants to be quiet eh?" The said as he leaned back and stepped away. "First one to make the _pretty boy_ talk…" the orc said.

"Don't call me that insult!" Legolas interrupted as he blindly jumped up and tackled the orc.

"AAH!" The orc cried. "Get him!"

Rapidly the orcs grabbed the prince and pulled him back. Legolas fought their grasps until one orc immediately smashed his fist against Legolas' ear and he stopped fighting.

"Makes em' limp everytime." The orc cackled. Legolas was fully incapacitated between the blindfold and the assault on his ears. All he could do was feel the grimy grasps of orcs tying his hands around the post. The first orc walked over to the elf and ripped off the blindfold. Legolas was blinded by the small torch the elf held in front of his face.

"Rise and shine, _pretty boy._" The orc mocked as he held his face inches away from Legolas'. The elf tried to understand what the orc said but all he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears.

"Look at me." The orc spat as he grabbed Legolas chin and jerked his head towards his eyes. "Call me master." Legolas heard this through his muffled hearing and spat directly in the orcs face.

The creature immediately drew back his hand and slapped Legolas hard across the face. He then grabbed Legolas on his side and pushed on the rope that bandaged his arrow wound. Legolas growled in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. The orc grabbed Legolas chin and locked eyes with him again "I said call me master! Nd' go ahead an spit in my face again! You'll see what happens elf!" The elf screamed in anger.

"Never." Legolas replied through his teeth.

The orc hissed and proceeded to squeeze Legolas' wound until blood seeped through his fingers. Legolas couldn't hold in his agony any longer and screamed in pain. He cries excited the other orcs as they hooted in ape-like noises. One of the orcs couldn't take to watch any more and kicked Legolas in the thigh. A few others joined in and tried to beat on the prince.

"Stop it! Stop it you savages!" An orc yelled over the hoard. They orcs reluctantly retreated as, what seemed like the commander of the elves, walked in the room. They cleared a path as the head orc walked over to the barely conscious elf. "He stays alive. Bring him back to his cell."

Two orcs untied Legolas and carried him out of the room. By the time they carried him back to his cell and once again left him on the wet ground, Legolas had gained some clarity. He wished desperately that unconsciousness would take over him and stop the aching pain that over took his body. Legolas desperately tried to have hope that he would be found, But the colder he got the more he realized how much his body has been going through. He laid there and stared into the dark.

* * *

><p>Thranduil had followed Legolas' trail all the way to a cave not far from where Darion was found. His stomach churned where he could see trace amounts of dried blood at the entrance and more at a certain point in the cave. They did not stay long for the tracks we easier to see since they had the coverage of the unburned trees. They traveled for hours, but from what the tracked showed; these men were very slow. They wound around trees on and off the path, sometimes they even went in circles.<p>

"Maybe they're attempting to throw us off their trail?" One of the watchmen suggested.

"But they've made no effort to conceal them." Another guard replied.

"I think they're heads are empty…" Said Thranduil with distaste

They eventually reached a point on the path where all the tracks ended abruptly. The men sat puzzled for only a second before they noticed there was a path in the trees to the right. It was ratherungraceful; there were broken twigs and leaves strewn about. Although the footprints were still light and did not bore into the ground.

"He was running." Thranduil stated as he leaped off his horse and ran into the woods, following what he assumed was Legolas' trail. He got a good mile into the forest when he could see more than one set of tracks. Thranduil stared at one print specifically for a long moment. It looked familiar, although he didn't want it to be true. It was an orc print. All the steps were behind one another so it was clear the orcs were leading the men, and Legolas, somewhere particular.

Thranduil had called his guard and they followed the orc, man, and elf tracks to an open field. He could smell the recognizable stench of orc as the wind carried their scent. There was a cave against some rock and Thranduil knew there must be some orcs hiding in it… possibly with his son.

"We must not let them know were here. Surprise will be out key to success." Thranduil murmured to his men behind him. They nodded in agreement as they started to form aperimeter at the edges of the trees around the cave. Thranduil knew they needed to draw the orcs into the sunlight somehow. It was a truly hard task.

He called to one of his top guardsman. "I will lure out some of the orcs, when the time is right. You will signal the men to raid."

The guardsman looked concerned at the king. "My lord, for your safety I cannot allow you to do that."

"I wasn't asking." Thranduil stated as he patted the guardsman on his back. "Remember, when the time is right, send full forces." He immediately trudged out into the grasses of the field towards the cave. The guard was about to protest but instead followed orders and put the men at standby.

Thranduil walked along the stone wall in an attempt to be concealed before he made it to the mouth of the cave. He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to lure out the orcs but he knew that if there was a chance that Legolas was in there, he needed to act quickly. He grabbed a small dagger from him boot as he reached the entrance. There was an orc, probably a guard, which stood in the cave shadow. Thranduil pulled his arm in a throwing position and held the dagger blade in between his fingers. He threw his arm forward and the knife plunged exactly in the creature's heart**. **As it screamed in pain and started to fall forwards several orcs burst through the clearing. Thranduil had a hard time accurately deflecting their blows and several times his sword ended up in the dirt or missing its target. When he saw a clearing, He peeked over the hoarde and saw several more orcs at the clearing of the cave. They did not exactly want to go into the sunlight yet. He knew that he needed asmany orcs outside as possible to have the upper hand. The orcs screamed and hooted in excitement, eventually one of the creatures blows cut Thranduil in his fore arm. As he grunted against the pain all of the orcs exited the cave to see the new excitement. Thranduil acted as if he was retreating and bolted towards the forest, throwing himself into the trees. By the time he reached the edge all the orcs in the cave had gone after to chase their new form of entertainment. But at the last second, when the orcs were no farther than 10 feet from the field's edge, the entire elf army jumped on top of the orcs. When the elven warriors started to strangle and stab the orcs, Thranduil realized with satisfaction that the surprise had worked. The momentum of the battle heated immediately and the remaining orcs were back on their feet. Thranduil wanted to run into the cave but two orcs stayed to fight the king. He noticed one orc commanding all the others during the battle and ran towards him; Thranduil assumed this beast could tell him where Legolas was. The brute locked eyes with the king and sneered an evil grin, screaming "Get the prisoner!"

* * *

><p>Strider had traveled all night with Lunil and was rounding one of the last hills.<p>

"There it is." Lunil said as he pointed to an empty pasture.

"I see." Strider said as he moved faster. He thought he heard yelling but assumed it was in his mind.

They continued their fast pace down the hill and Strider knew he was not wrong and could hear a battle. Breaking into a full run until he hit the forest edge, His heart raced when he noticed it was elves, in Mirkwood armor, that fought the orcs.

"Stay here." Strider instructed. Lunil gave a look of shock and opened his mouth to protest.

"I said stay here you have no weapon to fight with and no skill to defend yourself. Stay."

Lunil closed his mouth and looked down. Strider drew his sword and ran into the battle, becoming one of the crowd immediately. Lunil crouched by a tree watching… and waiting.

* * *

><p>Legolas sat back up against the wall of his cell. His entire body ached and the fresh round of the orcs torturous slashes and punches left his body with a new layer of pain. He laid there and started to notice the orc communication had ceased and he was alone in the cave. Listening to any noise around him he thought he picked up the sound of swords clanging and voices screaming. Almost like the sounds of battle… He pushed himself up to the bars of his cell and clearly heard the sounds clearer. He tried to stand to call out to anyone that could help him, but the attempt was failed as Legolas fell to the ground. His head started to bleed again and heclosed his eyes to the wave of nausea and dizziness that overtook him. He then heard footsteps running into the cave and his heart picked up a pace.<p>

"Over here!" He weakly yelled. The footsteps got closer and Legolas opened his eyes to the figure that reached him. The rank stench pierced his nostrils and Legolas was immediately heartbroken. The creature lifted Legolas up by the collar of his shirt and pushed him out of the cell. Legolas leaned against the wall and when the orc attempted to push him again he dodged the force and caused the orc to stumble. The orc immediately growled and grabbed Legolas around his waist. Legolas gasped in pain as the orc dragged him out to the entrance of the cave.

* * *

><p>Thranduil was still battling one of the orcs that originally attacked him. He still couldn't beat his foe and all he wanted was to chase after the orc that went back into the cave. After another minute passed Thranduil saw the orc exit the cave. His foe drove down on him and Thranduil stopped his deadly blow. They were stuck in a hold when Thranduil looked up and lost his breath as he noticed the orc was holding Legolas. His eyes were panicked as the orc clung his son to his chest. Thranduil could see the pain in Legolas' eyes as the orc jerked him around. He paid more attention and noticed blood pouring from a gash on his right side. Thranduil was filled with fury when he noticed the cuts bruises and blood littering his son's body. He released his hold with the orc and chopped off the creatures head as the momentum threw it forward. He raced through the battle calling for Legolas. After a few tries Legolas finally looked up into the battle and locked eyes with his father.<p>

"ADA!" He cried, as he tried to release the orcs iron grip from around his waist.

A second orc came to Legolas broke him from the first orcs grip. He threw Legolas down onto his knees and grabbed his hair, yanking him backwards. Legolas fought to go forward and ended up on his knees leaning back, his neck was vulnerable. The first orc took the opportunity and pressed his dagger against Legolas' throat.

"Don't let him move" The orc whispered to the first, indicating his hold on Legolas.

"Legolas! No don't do it!" Thranduil screamed as the orc pushed his dagger to Legolas' exposed throat.

"Stop your men elf king!" The orc commanded as he held the dagger to Legolas and stared at Thranduil.

Thranduil immediately turned around and yelled for all his men to cease fighting. The orc screamed the same and soon the battle ceased with confused men staring at their commanders.

"Elf king surrender yourself or your son dies!" the orc shrieked.

Obediently Thranduil threw his hands in the air and dropped to his kneel "We yield." He whispered.

"What was that?" The orc sneered as he pressed the knife harder on Legolas' neck the tip of the knife bore into his skin and a single stream of blood bled from the puncture. Thranduil heard the small grunt of pain Legolas uttered as he raised his voice "We yield! We yield!" he cried looking over his shoulder at his men as they all threw themselves to their knees just like the king.

"Seize them." The orc stated simply. Suddenly all the orcs, which outnumbered the elves, all drew their swords and held them to the elves necks. Two orcs came over and grabbed Thranduil's arms and held the surrendering king. There was a small silence, before the orc relaxed the dagger on Legolas' neck and walked toward king.

"Well well well, this is turning out much better than I thought." He cackled. "The plan was to kill the princeling in your kingdoms courtyard. But in front of his father could do just as much damage to a kingdom. Don't you think so?"

"D-Don't kill Legolas, I offer my life. Killing the king couldn't hurt a kingdom more." Thranduil said as he lowered his head to the orc.

"No father! I cannot be saved either way" Legolas yelled . The orc ran over to Legolas and kicked him in the stomach.

"Stupid elf! Keep your mouth shut!" The orc spat as Legolas slumped over coughing.

Hearing his son gasp for air enraged Thranduil as he started to fight his restrainers. "I'll kill you!" He screamed.

"Quiet elf king, going back on a yield is punishable by death…" The orc said as he approached the slumped over Legolas. He grabbed his hair, pulled his head up, and repositioned the knife. Legolas' mouth had blood tricking out of the corner and he could not catch his breath. The knife on his throat was becoming an all too familiar feeling as he closed his eyes to his father's protests and prepared for the worst.

* * *

><p>Lunil had stayed behind the bush the entire time, observing the scene before him. He saw the elves winning the battle but realized that after the king yielded on his knees it was not looking too bright. He saw the orc put the knife to Legolas' throat for a second time and he knew he could not just idly stand by. Legolas had saved his life before and by the blood on his tunic Lunil knew he was still paying the price. As silently as he could he ran along the rim of the forest and was no shorter than a 50 yard field dash away from Legolas. He looked on the ground and noticed a fist sized rock and figured this could only help him. With a final breath he pushed his legs as fast as he could towards the trio…<p>

* * *

><p>"Make him watch." The orc commanded to the two holding Thranduil, who had closed his eyes when he saw Legolas do the same. The orcs jerked him up and Thranduil obediently opened his eyes and watched his son. Just as the creature started to push the knife deeper and all his hope seemed lost, a small boy jumped on top of the orcs back and slammed it on the head with a rock. The other orc restraining Legolas immediately went to the aid of the first and Legolas fell face first into the ground. Thranduil jerked his head towards his men and noticed the orcs were distracted by the random addition of a familiar looking boy.<p>

"FIGHT!" Thranduil screamed as he twisted his torso and crashed the two orcs holding him into each other.

The guards immediately followed suit and blind sighted the blubbering orcs, the battle was back on. Thranduil picked up his sword and fought his two restrainers. Thranduil immediately beheaded the fatter one that was still having trouble getting up. The other orc proved a more worthy opponent as he took his scimitar and slashed as Thranduils legs. He tried to avoid the slashes and plunged his sword into the beasts back and it screeched a horrible sound. Before its body hit the ground Thranduil was already halfway across the field, running towards Legolas.

* * *

><p>Strider had immediately run to the Lunils aid after the king recovered the battle. The two orcs had started to regain their wits and go for Lunil. Strider distracted the second orc and as they collided swords and led him away from Legolas. The orc was quite the opponent; he deflected any blows aimed at him and was considerably stronger. Strider watched Lunil in his peripheral vision hoping he could help him in time.<p>

* * *

><p>Legolas flew to the ground after the orc released him. He laid there for a second realizing the he was still alive and tried to gain his breath. He turned his head to the side and noticed a boy fighting the orc that was supposed to kill him. Legolas noticed the boy was having a hard time as the orc overpowered him and threw the rock the boy used as a weapon to the side. Seizing the opportunity Legolas immediately grabbed the rock and slammed it onto the orcs head with all his strength. The creature hissed his pain and directly jumped on Legolas and raised its dagger over its head. As it forced down the dagger, aiming for his heart, Legolas caught the creature forearms and now it was the battle of strength as the orc pushed down with all his might and Legolas pushed up with all of his. Every second they held this Legolas could feel himself getting weaker. He did not have the upper hand so the dagger inched closer and closer to his chest. Unexpectedly, the creature completely fell on top of Legolas and in a split second he moved the dagger and it bore into his bicep. With more of a growl than a scream Legolas threw the creature off him and in one quick motion ripped the dagger from his arm and plunged it into the orcs throat. He looked down and noticed a sword tip protruding from the orcs belly and he looked up to see his father standing above him.<p>

* * *

><p>Strider only saw the orc raise the dagger in the air as it pinned down Legolas before his own orc tripped him and he too fell to the ground. He was on his hands and knees and as the orc raised his scimitar above his head, it was clear the orc was attempting to chop his head off. Right as the orc threw down his weapon, Strider immediately rolled out of the way and the scimitar lodge its self in the dirt. In one motion, Strider regained his footing and pulled his dagger from his bootstrap. He threw it at the orc and lodged itself completely in the orcs forehead. The orc stumbled backwards twisting its eyes up to see the blade and fell dead, its eyes staying in the dim-witted location. Strider looked back up, he noticed Legolas had somehow killed the orc and was looking up at Thranduil. He smiled but his relief was short lived as he also noticed there was still a raging battle. Shaking his head back into concentration, he ran straight into the chaos to help his elven comrades.<p>

* * *

><p>After Thranduil had plunged his sword into the beasts back he did not expect the dagger it was holding to pierce Legolas and stared in shock as Legolas killed it. Legolas looked up at him and Thranduil helped him up.<p>

"Father, I…" Legolas stuttered. Thranduil immediately grabbed his son and pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. As he hugged his son he felt Legolas lean on him more and more. "Your injuries weaken you." He said with concern as he pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Nay…Adar..." Legolas attempted but in a abrupt dizzy spell he started to fall.

Thranduil immediately caught his son and cradled him on the ground. "Nay? You are stronger than ever right? " He chuckled, an attempt to lighten the situation. Legolas laughed quietly but soon his body was ravaged by a coughing fit. Thranduil immediately sobered and allowed the guilt to wash over him as he rubbed circles in Legolas' back. When the coughs finally ceased he laid his son down on the ground and wiped the blood from his mouth. He then took his cloak, ripped it, and started to bind Legolas' arm.

"Its no use." Legolas said. He had his eyes closed and focused on breathing.

"Yes it is. We need to stop the bleeding so we can go back to Mirkwood."

"I'm cannot go to Mirkwood."

"What? Why Legolas?"

Legolas reached his hand down and pulled up his tunic and revealed his arrow wound to his father. Thranduil gasped and covered his mouth when he saw the tight rope and tattered bandages. He immediately grabbed his dagger and cut the rope. Legolas winced as the pressure of the rope was finally released. Thranduil was furious when he saw the deep imprint the rope left and splintered hole where he assumed the arrow pierced. It was infected severely with blood still oozing out. There were many long red lines starting at the injury that extended all the way up to Legolas' chest, indicating poison. Thranduil immediately erased his face of any shock and started to bind the wound.

"Stop ada, there is no hope."

"No Legolas, As long as I have you in my arms there is hope." Thranduil said sternly. Legolas' eyes started to lose their focus and he did not reply.

"Am I wrong?" Thranduil asked a little louder and slightly shook Legolas in an attempt to keep him alert.

"No, you are not wrong." Legolas replied his voice barely above a whisper.

"Then stay with me Legolas. Look at me." Thranduil said shaking his son. Legolas looked at Thranduil but after holding his father's gaze for a few moments he relaxed his head on the ground and looked into the sky. Thranduil again attempted to shake him but no matter his technique he could see his son losing consciousness. He pulled his son close to his chest and rocked him back in forth telling him over and over that everything was going to be ok.

Legolas had heard his father say something else to him but it only registered as a distant mumble. He slid his eyes closed and couldn't fight the darkness overpower his mind. He felt like he was being shaken and heard the distant mumble again. Before the blackness completely over took him he promised himself something…

No, he would not lose hope, as long as he was in his father's arms.

* * *

><p>WOW! Didja like it? I really tried to make it interesting. Once again I'm sorry if you thought it was kinda choppy…. Give me your opinion! I want to also thank everyone that reviewed on my last chapter I appreciate you all and your criticismpraise really makes my day.

Love? Hate? Let me know

ONCE AGAIN**** I apologize for the choppiness... Like I said before there are alot of POVs I have to cover and I know it seems choppy... Does anybody have an idea on how I can approach this differently? Or are the lines the best way to do it? It's just... I want to make it obvious that I am doing a POV change, since there are so many I know it can be confusing. Ideas?

Nonetheless, thanks again! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes I'm Still Alive**! I apologize to every one of my readers for this arduous wait, that was so not cool. In my defense, I just started Med school and it is a killer. Summer is in less than 4 weeks though so I promise later chapters will be longer. Honestly, I felt bad for making yall wait so long that I just wanted to post the next plot development. I hope you LOVE it!

**Thank You!** For any and all reviews, story followers/favorites, etc. You guys are my motivation.

* * *

><p>Thranduil desperately looked at his son lying before him and glanced back to see if any orcs were near. Thankfully, the elves appeared to have the upper hand as more orc bodies littered the field and the fierce battle cries of the elves could be heard over the growls of the orcs. Thranduil again reminded himself that Legolas was in dire need of a healer's attention and noticed the boy from earlier was apprehensively walking towards him.<p>

"Is he dead?" the boy asked, his eyes locked on Legolas' pale face.

"Nay. He is alive, but in need. What is your name?" Asked Thranduil.

"Lunil."

"Can you do me a favor?" Lunil nodded his head several times.

"Find a healer. Look for an elf that bears the mark of Naralis on their helm." Lunil stared at the king absently as he repeated the strange word several times; he nodded his head again and stealthily ran into the battle.

Thranduil looked back at his son with worry. It was necessary to get him away from the battle. He slowly lifted his son from the ground and walked back over to forest and tenderly rested Legolas against a tree. Thranduil took off his cloak and started tearing off large strips, using them to bind Legolas' arm, and staunch the bleeding on his side. At first he was gentle but when Legolas showed no response to his prodding's Thranduil added pressure and stopped the bleeding in minutes.

"Legolas?" Thranduil whispered as stared at his sons closed eyes. He lightly stroked Legolas' bruised cheek and repeated his name, but still the prince did not stir. Thranduil cursed under his breath and looked back towards the battle to see where Lunil was. He noticed that all of the orcs had been vanquished and the elves were starting to regroup, then he saw Lunil frantically running back towards him.

Thranduil looked back at Legolas and squeezed his hand. "I'll be right back", he assured his unconscious son, jumping up to meet Lunil in the field.

"My lord." He said through gasps of air. "Exactly what do a mark of _no-ro-li_ look like?"

Thranduil scoffed, "The mark of _Naralis _young one_._" He looked into the crowd of warriors and searched for a healer. The men were now examining the dead orcs and finishing the ones that still breathed. "She is an elf of old; the elven God of healing, and the easing of pain and death. Her mark represents a healer." Lunil nodded his head understandingly. Thranduil passed over all the men wearing the colors of Mirkwood and noticed a man in grey.

"Do you know that man?" Thranduil asked Lunil as he pointed.

"Oh yah! That's Strider. He's here ta help." Lunil said assuringly as he bobbed his head up and down.

"That man is so familiar yet his name is foreign to me."

Lunil continued to speak, "Yah. He's a ranger nd' helps everyone he can. I think…"

"Wait a ranger you say?" Thranduil interrupted. "Fetch him quickly, he can help." Lunil darted into the crowd after the man. Thranduil was extremely perplexed as he stared at the proverbial male, he watched Lunil talk to the man and direct him back towards the king. As the pair ran closer Thranduil studied the man's face.

"My king. You're in need of assistance?" asked Strider through exasperated breaths. His sword was still dripping with black orc blood as he sheathed it and his forehead was beaded with sweat.

Thranduil looked into the man's grey eyes, "Aragorn?" he questioned.

Strider opened his mouth to reply but then looked down at a confused Lunil. He handed the boy two empty water skins as he said, "Fetch water from the lake we crossed earlier; we will need it to help Legolas." Lunil nodded his head determinately and darted into the woods.

Again Strider looked to the king and with a slight bow he replied in a respectful tone, "Aye my lord, but to the rangers and all whom I cross paths with, I am known as Strider."

A warm smile crossed the kings' stern face. "I see, forgive my initial confusion, many years have passed since our last encounter." Strider returned the smile and they clasped arms. "Will you aid me in tending to Legolas?"

Immediately Striders eyes widened and he looked all around. "Aye, where is he?"

Thranduil directed Strider towards the tree he left Legolas and was hit with slight disappointment when he found that Legolas had not moved since he last left. Strider squatted down next to Legolas as he took in the princes' disheveled appearance. "I can give him temporary care but he needs to be back in Mirkwood where he can receive proper treatment."

"I know." Thranduil stated as he turned his back to Strider and faced the battle. "Can you do this?"

"Me?" Strider asked looking up at the king.

"I cannot leave my men. They are under my command and I don't think this battle went without any casualties that need my attention." The king said, as he bowed his head and absently looked at the blood that now covered his hands.

"He needs your help, not mine, if he should truly heal. Do you not remember the reason he left Mirkwood in the first place?" Strider pleaded as he walked over to the king and placed his hand comfortingly on the kings' shoulder.

"Yes I remember why he left in the first place!" Thranduil retorted as he shrugged off Striders hand and turned back towards the man. "I am a father just as much as I am a king! I have warriors out there in my command that also need my attention."

"His strength wanes my lord!"

"But his Fëa is strong!" Thranduil exclaimed. "Please Aragorn, you must understand. Legolas needs immediate treatment and I must tend to my guard first. I will be there as soon as I am able."

"I will do as well as I can in your place." Strider said as he walked back to Legolas.

Thranduil looked down at Legolas. "I will fetch you my horse, Nwalme, she will bring you straight to Mirkwood."

Strider did not look up but instead focused his attentions on Legolas. He did not look himself, to say the least. Legolas' pale face was contrasted his red cheeks, flushed with fever presumably. Strider placed the back of his hand on his friend's hot cheek to confirm his suspicions. With a sigh, he noted Thranduils makeshift bandages on Legolas' arm and waist. The cloaks green color stood out against Legolas' dirty and blood stained apparel. Strider unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around his friends shoulders. He then heard hurried footsteps and sloshing water from behind and he assumed it was Lunil. The boy proudly trotted to Strider presenting the two full waterskins in front of him.

"Many thanks penneth" Strider said as he took the skins with a small smile. Lunil sat down to catch his breath and examine the battlefield. Strider stared at the boy and wondered what would become of him.

"Do you have a home to return too Lunil?" Strider asked

"Oh sure sure" said Lunil without turning his gaze.

"Do you wish to go back to it?"

Lunil picked at the grass and did not reply at first. "Ma misses me I bet."

Strider nodded as he recalled past conversations with Lunil. "The men cannot bother you anymore. You can return home—"

"To Gondor?" Lunil interrupted.

"Aye. You can return home and have a childhood now."

"How will I pay the rent?"

"Whose going to collect it?" Aragorn said with a slight sarcasm.

"oh. Right." Said Lunil, as he absent mindedly ripped grass from the earth. This went on for several minutes as Strider attempted to have Legolas drink water. "I.. I didn't mean to kill them."

"Kill who?" Strider said through his concentration.

"The men… the ones that took the prince. When they was beating on him I would get so mad and wish again nd' again, least 100 times, that somethin' awful would happen ta them them; that theyd die!" The poor boy confessed with tears in his eyes. "I didn't know that it…that it would actually happen..right in front of-

Strider quickly interrupted, "Their deaths were obviously of their own fault. Do not blame yourself for their stupidity or the orcs blood lust." He empathetically patted the boys back; he was too young for this…

Lunil nodded his head several times and wiped the tears from his eyes. Just then, he heard the thud of hooves approaching and turned to see Thranduil walking back with Nwalme. Lunil watched silently as the king handed Strider the reigns and gently picked up his son while Strider mounted.

"Nwalme is rested, although I wouldn't suggest riding at night." Said Thranduil as he carried Legolas over to the horse. He paused, lightly kissed Legolas on the forehead and whispered something Strider did not hear in his sons ear. Then Strider took Legolas from his fathers reluctant arms, wrapped his cloak around his shoulders, and trotted off into the forest without a word.

The king watched somberly until the horses hooves were inaudible. Thranduil bowed his head with worry and was startled when he felt the small hand of the boys grab his own. He looked down at the human, his eyes and nose still red from his recent upset. "Come. I can have you on a horse home within the next hour." He led the boy, hand in hand, back towards the battlefield.

* * *

><p>I promise I'm going to update sooner next time. Again sorry for the length but I have great ideas for the rest of the fic so get excited!<p>

p.s. The ongoing reviews and pleas for updates were my inspiration to keep going so thank you all and keep the reviews coming!


	8. Chapter 8

**The reviews are what keep me writing. So if you wanna see more chappies please give me some motivation! I love to know what people are thinking! **

**Please, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Strider urged Nwalme faster. He could smell it; the rain. Within an hour of their initial departure the clouds fell over the sky in dark gray heaps and the air became saturated to the point where it stuck to bare skin. Strider rode Nwalme hard, down the trodden path and willed the imminent rain not to fall. He passed a worried glance towards Legolas who still had not stirred and noticed the sheen of sweat that traced his forehead.<p>

"Hold on _mellon-nin_." Strider said aloud. He then unexpectedly felt Legolas attempt to raise his

left arm as he murmured unintelligibly. Strider grabbed Legolas' hand and repeated the words until he stopped his ranting. Now, fully concerned for Legolas' fevered state, and the impending downpour, Strider urged Nwalme on and searched for a waterproof shelter. He continued on as dark thick clouds formed spirals in the sky, blocking out the remainder of the setting sun. Strider's heart fluttered with anxiety as he paced his eyes across the Mirkwood forest for shelter.

Just at his threshold of irritation, Strider found a natural cave amidst the rock slant of a smaller hill. The rocks jutted out from the top, creating a stone canopy over the opening. With the flick of the reign Strider had Nwalme steer towards the cave, chuckling when he heard her knicker in approval of the location they headed towards.

* * *

><p>Thranduil paced across the battlefield barking orders at his men. Some elves burned the orc bodies, while others tended to the wounded and prepared for departure. Lunil was running back and forth, refilling all the guards waterskins and rinsing the dirt and blood off their weapons. Thranduil had insisted he leave for home, but the boy was persistent in helping. So Thranduil allowed him to stay but still felt uneasy letting a small boy be among such death. The king looked over his shoulder and noticed Lindir, his best guardsman, approaching the king sorrowfully. Thranduil had sent the elf to tally the wounded and took a deep breath in preparation for what he had to say. The guardsman handed the king a water skin as he said, "My King, there are four injured although one clings to his fading light."<p>

"Take me to them" Said the king as he walked in tandem with Lindir. "Is it possible to get them on horses to Mirkwood before sundown?"

"Yes..and no, my King" Lindir paused. "The orcs have also murdered three of our horses."

"The horses?" the king replied incredulously. Secretly the king was relieved that he had tied Nwalme away from the other horses.

"Aye. In my experience this is the first time that orcs intended to injure the equine. Feanero was able to stop the perpetrators but at a mortal cost."

Thranduil stopped in his tracks. "The young archer?"

"Aye." Lindir replied mournfully.

"Will he…is he…"

"Fading?" Lindir interrupted. "It pains me to say yes my lord. An orc was able to strike him down while he defended the horses."

Thranduil shook off the shock and continued a little quicker to the injured. Feanero was the same age as Legolas…the two had learned archery together. The king regretfully remembered that he originally forbade Feanero to join Legolas' rescue squad, because, while his archery was impeccable, his skill in combat was lacking. In his own defense, Thranduil only allowed Fearno to come because the elf had insisted. He said Legolas would do the same for him.

Thranduil and Lindir walked up to the huddle of elves that formed around the casualties. The healers had already accomplished emergency first aid on the fallen comrades and the four lay side by side. One elf guardsman, Arronel, had regained consciousness and fought to stand up. His injuries included a slashed bicep and broken leg. As Thranduil worked his way through the crowd, the huddle began to disband as the elves went to finish their assigned tasks; leaving the king, healers, and Lindir to look over the injured. Thranduil surveyed his men and looked to the healers.

"Sum their conditions to me," He stated. One of the healers was still tending to a pale Feanero and the other stood and bowed to the king.

"Of the four injured two are merely unconscious due to head injuries. I think that they will be in pain for a while but they will survive. As you noticed Arronel here has handicapping wounds but he will be fine as well."

"And Fearno?" The king asked with false hope.

The healer took a deep breath before he spoke, "He has been mortally wounded. Fearno was able to kill the culprits that were slaughtering our horses, but, he was unfairly stabbed in the lower back by a devilish orc. We've been attempting to staunch the bleeding but at this point he is too far gone." The healers looked to Fearno. "He cannot even be reached; his mind is in darkness."

The king wiped the nervous sweat from his forehead and ran his fingers through his hair as he looked down at the fallen elf he held dear. He couldn't help but remember the image of Legolas' battered body that compared well to Fearnos… He took a knee at Fearnos side and grabbed his cold hand. "Was he conscious when you found him?"

"Nay, a few guardsman found him shortly after the battle when they went to tend to the horses. The found Fearno with his horse, who was also injured .The mare had kicked and killed Faernos attacker and stood over him until we arrived even though she had a broken ankle and an arrow in her thigh."

Just as the healer ended his sentence Thranduil suddenly felt Fearno squeeze his hand. A few seconds later the elf left out a ragged gasp and shot his blue eyes open. "Legolas!" he choked. "How does Legolas fare?"

Thranduil took a few seconds to reply due to the mere shock of the situation but looked into Fearnos panicked and bloodshot eyes. "Hes on a horse to Mirkwood as I speak."

Fearno instantly relaxed and exhaled. "You are not with him?" he spoke just above a whisper.

The kings heart dropped. "No.. no I'm not but I.."

"Don't let him go. Don't let him fade." Fearno said as he closed his eyes.

"I wont." Thranduil stated.

But there was no reply.

* * *

><p>"Legolas"<p>

Was there a sound?

"Legolas"

The sweet sound of a feminine voice resonated like an echo that came from no direction.

'I am here' Legolas pulled a thought together. He didn't want the heavenly voice to disappear but it felt so far away.

"Legolas you are weary", the words said.

He had no sight and he could feel nothing. A worry crossed his mind but the voice cooed "Legolas" and again soothed his troubled mind. He relaxed in the dark and fell into the sound of silk, wishing to be lulled further into the tranquil night. The tone of an angel anchored Legolas' thought in this confusing darkness.

"Legolas you are safe"; the words tickled him like silk on bare skin. He floated in no particular setting with no particular thoughts; just to follow the enticing voice that beckoned to him, "Legolas".

"Stay where it is warm, stay where it is safe, Legolas."

He wanted to stay very badly. He wanted to stay with this angelic voice...

"Legolas"

For an instant, the voice scared him, and he tried to open his eyes and see light but could not. A panicked chill ran down his spine.

"Legolas"

Where was this voice? Who was she?

"Legolas. Do not let your mind wander"

He fought back against the voice, "Where am I?"

For a flashing second Legolas heard crashing rain upon trees tops and he felt a cold breeze send chills to his core. He was angered by the voice as he began to try and free himself of the darkness binding him. "Legolas", the voice purred.

"No!" Legolas cried. "Do not beckon me you personification of fate! I will not be fooled by your tricks any longer."

A freeze wrapped the elf and he fought to open his eyes. A shadow seemed to press upon him as the cold enveloped skin, sending shrills of overwhelming pain.

"Legolas" he heard again. "Legolas" The voice cried over and over. Each word personifying a weight that pulled Legolas down, but he fought. He tried to breath and allowed memories to cross his conscious. A fleeting thought of mother passed his eyes and for a second he was free from the fateful voice. He thought of lying in his Naneths lap as an elfling. Then he thought of Lunil and wondered how the boy fared. A picture of his father's worried face resurfaced and Legolas heard him beg for help. "Ada!", he shouted out. "Where are you?" A shot of pain came from his side and he looked down to see the bloody tail of an arrow protruding from his abdomem. Panicked, Legolas went to reach for the arrow but it disappeared and fever spots danced before his eyes. He re-lived the torturous hours in the orcs cave. A scream escaped his lungs as he thought about being trapped under the stone once more. He could not hear tress and he could not feel the sun. Nothing that happened seemed to make sense as memories flashed past his eyes and pain overtook his senses. Legolas clawed at the darkness and fought to find light. "Ada!"

* * *

><p>The king sat with Fearno for a time. The other injured men were on horseback to Mirkwood with the remaining guards, while the king, Lindir, and Lunil, prepared to march the same course. Thranduil could smell the humidity in the air, it would rain soon. He clung to the Fearnos static forearm as dark thoughts spun in his head like a typhoon.<p>

He remembered a time when the forests of Mirkwood used to be safe. They used to be called by a different name; a name that Thranduil could no longer bear in mind. He faintly recalled green grass and air that didn't poison the mind. A time when the elves of Mirkwood did not hide or whisper of demons. He remembered his sweet wife and her blue eyes that transcended so perfectly to their son. Legolas. The Kings stomach churned at the mental image of his disheveled prince. Legolas had warned him; told him of orcs interrupting trade and ravaging forests, but Thranduil denied the possibility. He denied so much… but there was no way of seeing around his sons tortured body. No way of stowing away the dead elf before him. The Valar has sent him a message, and Thranduil has heard it. There is evil in middle earth. There are orcs in Mirkwood forest… in HIS forest. They were killing men under HIS protection and slaughtering HIS family.

The king let go of Fearons limp hand. "No more will die because of my actions" he promised.

"My lord?" Lindir inquired, as he stood over the king. Lindir was concerned for him; he looked burdened and held an intimidating darkness in his stare.

The king rose to his feet but kept his head bowed. "We leave for Mirkwood immediately."

"But my lord, I feel a great storm is upon us wehave started to prepare your tent. Also, there were orcs who fled, we must find them and smite them."

"The water will be our camouflage as we ride back to my kingdom. I cannot stand here any longer. It stinks of death." The king turned to Lindir. "The sooner we close the gates to my city, and I see my son, the sooner was can put this all behind us."

"Pardon my lord, but _can_ we put this behind us?"

"Speak carefully _Mellon- nin_, this is not an hour for my methods to be questioned."

Lindir turned towards the king and cleared his nervousness with an audible gulp. "Allow me to ride out with a group of your warriors. We can eradicate the remaining orcs from our boundaries."

Thranduil stared at Fearons corpse. "I am not willing to risk any more lives."

"But my lord it is a necessary risk. If we do not act now…"

"Enough." Thranduil spun on his heels, looking down at his confidant. "Prepare for departure. I want Fearon strapped to a horse. He will receive a proper burial."

"Aye, my lord."

Thranduil said a silent prayer over Fearon, his eyes closed in concentration. As he prayed he could hear the clumsy footsteps of, who he assumed to be, Lunil. He looked up, his suspicions confirmed, at the boy. For the first time he noticed the unkempt appearance of the little man. He was clothed in oversized linens that seemed older than he was, and utterly covered in dirt from head to toe. "Is there nowhere I can send you boy?"

Lunil looked hurt, his eyebrows furrowed in anxiety, "I don't want you too."

"I feel that, as a parent, it is a responsibility of mine to return you to your mother. Don't you think she misses you?"

Lunil dropped his chin to his chest and began to sob. "I think she does", he said to the ground, "but I owe a debt to the elf, to Legolas. Fix the wrong I've done to him."

The King sighed in exasperation. "Very well; return with us to Mirkwood, but soon after, I will return you to your mother."

Lunil raised his head and nodded with a small smile. Thranduil took his hand feeling an abnormal empathy for the boy. "Are you hungry?"

Lunil bounced his head in approval immediately, his bright eyes made Thranduil laugh.

* * *

><p>Strider tried to comfort his friend. A storm raged all around them as he tried to keep a shivering Legolas warm. The protruding rock offered protection from falling rain but was no help against the flood waters slowly rising. Strider worried for Legolas' wounds, he was able to staunch the bleeding from the arrow wound but the rain made any other task near impossible. A fire could not be made and it was too dark for much else. Strider turned his face to the sky and cursed the storm. Legolas cried out for his father several times and Strider felt foolish for his anger. He needed to wait this out until morning.<p>

"Please, hold on Mellon-nin."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Suggestions? Criticism? Like it? Don't like it? PLEASE! Review!<strong>

**Lemme know how you liked Legolas' 'nightmare' world. I'm trying to give you a sense of his confusion and struggle… but its harder to put into sensible words than I thought. **

** Thoughts? Suggestions? Criticism? Like it? Don't like it? PLEASE! Review!**


End file.
